


The Show Must Go On (vid)

by nu_breed



Series: Vids by nu_breed [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 are Chuck's favourite show and they are never giving in.
Series: Vids by nu_breed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175120
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: CONfabulation





	The Show Must Go On (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Innumerable thanks and gratitude to my amazing beta, Destina, who makes everything better. <3
> 
>  **Additional content notes:** Physical triggers (some fast cuts and light flashes), minor character death (permanent), major character death (not permanent), brief medical gore, spoilers for entire run of Supernatural, up to S15e13.

Music by Queen

pword: chucksucks  


[YouTube download ](https://youtu.be/uI18yTcoKW0)

[m4v (194mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/te02d83z7oxd8o0/The_Show_Must_Go_On.m4v/file)

[mov (2.5gb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0zxwzy97r3ix79t/The_Show_Must_Go_On_HQ.mov/file)

This vid was made for and premiered at Confabulation 2020.


End file.
